When the Ocean Met the Sun
by TheSpecialChild
Summary: Jazmine Lewis thought she was an ordinary girl, until a horrible boat crash changed her life. Now she finds out she is a Demigod, a powerful one too. Will she be able to settle the gods conflict with a large group of evil doers by going on dangerous quest
1. Chapter 1

**Heeey guyys, Just to let you know my story probably sucks, because this is my FIRST fic! yay! Anyway, This story was inspired by a odd dream about a Russian space scientist and a swimmer... Yes all kinds of strange! So these first few chapters will be establishing the main characters personalities and also this one will be kinda short. Let me speak no more continue, please read, and enjoy! **_  
><em>

_*flashback*_

_The night was dark and gloomy, I was in the car, a stretch hummer car to be exact, a lot of my family was with me because they insisted because it was my birthday and it was something I have always wanted to do. My mum looked to me "So the big one-six (16) huh? I remember when you were two and eating dirt and sand" She smiled at the thought I for one scowled "Mum, Do you require to speak of that at this moment while we are in a big car with everyone including my best friend?" I said with a pretend sophisticated voice "Hey Jazz, that isn't the end of it" My older sister, of who was beside me, said as she turned to everyone and started telling them about some embarrassing story about me. _

_You see, I have a odd family, They are all strange and I am not denying that those genes were passed on to me. A small smile tugged at the end of my mouth at that thought. "Dude, would you please stop twitching? It's like you just got tasered, your kind of freaking me out.," my best friend, Sam, said smiling. _

"_Hey I can't help it okay It will be better once we arrive at the restaurant" I said returning the smile. You see, I have a bad case of ADHD so it is very hard for me to stay still, My sister also has it but only a very slight case, but my Mum has it was well, neither as bad as mine. It has gotten me kicked out of three different schools. Also ever heard of red heads having somewhat of a bad temper, well it also applies to me. _

_Being a Ranga (excuse my slang) and having green eyes runs in my family, my mum, Tyla, my Grandmother (apparently) and most people on my mum's side. I on the other hand, have golden hair and oceanic blue eyes that turn green after I have been swimming or if I am angry or incredibly happy, but also inherited the bad temper but 10 times worse. I even scare myself._

_Anyway, I was staring out the window when thunder began to rumble out in the dark distance, and rain gently fell to my window. _So much for a nice day _I thought. I looked back out my window, a bit of lightning flickered and I saw a huge lumbering figure, in the dull lightning. I got it threw my head that all it was a figure of my imagination nothing more. _

_Not 10 minutes later, a huge roar replaces the crack of thunder I stared out my window in shock. All I could feel was fear. If I were not in a car, I would have been running. I quickly look to everyone else in the car, fear was written cleary on their faces. A split second later, a huge hand hit the car. I heard some screams as the car was flying through the air. The car landed with a loud crash on another car and I started to loose consciousness, the last thing I saw was flashing lights, when consciousness was taken totally from me and darkness replace the living world taking all my problems away from me. _

_*End of flashback*_

It's been almost a year, my life has pretty much gone waaaaaaaaaay down hill from there, and little did I know it would continue. This may sound like something out of a lame dramatic movie but I am going to say it anyway.

I am Jazmine Lewis and this is my story.

/

**Yes,yes that was a cheesy ending to my prologie thinggy, but yeah. Please Review! The existence of this story depends on your critical review! I need criticism! I live off it! Not really, but however I want atleat 1 maybe 2 critical reviews... **

**TheSpecialChild XD!**

**REVIEW**

** | - Woaaaah mad skills!**

**\/**


	2. Surprise attacks, Monsters, KNIVES!

**Okay, I got tired of waiting for you guys, so I posted. I should let you know now, many of the original characters from the PJ series will be in this story.**

**I am NOT an American, so I only used what I knew about American schools from movies, I also do thoroughly enjoy peanut butter and jelly sandwiches =3**

**And expect more, maybe, because, I got spacers, for my braces I am getting on on Thursday. -_- **** So no school for me for a week :D I will be going on a strict ice cream only diet. Looking forward to everything, but the pain.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from the Percy Jackson series. Bummer.**

Beep… Beep…Beep went the shrill alarm of my alarm clock. I threw my sleep limp arm out in attempt to shut the horrid thing up. I looked up to see the time, 6:30am.. "Uugghh" was my attractive response.

I threw away my covers and stood up. My footsteps were muffled buy the rough carpet beneath my feet; as I hobbled sleepily over to my window and threw open my curtains. The rising sun illuminated my room with golden rays. I felt energy slowly begin to flow through my veins again.

Getting ready for school is the easiest time of the day for me, all I did was, Brush down my unruly golden curls, pick what to wear (for those of you who want to know today I chose the classic Guns' 'N' Roses t-shirt, skinny blue jeans, black leather and my battered old converse) and eat my oversized breakfast, then I was on my way to the hell hole they call, school.

"Jay, Breakfast is ready!" called my cousin Nate. You see, ever since that night, not even a year ago, everyone in the stretch hummer died, eight people I was closest to, gone. I for one nearly died. The paramedics just got to me in time. My cousin on the other hand was thrown out the window; he received a broken leg, ribs, wrist and collar bone. He was alright compared to me. I was in a coma for a month due to a severe concussion and large chunks of glass stabbing me in potentially fatal places.

And since he was of age to rent an apartment, and take care of me, we lived together considering I had no other living relatives. We both had jobs, so we both put in for apartment rent, food etc.

Anyway, that is a subject I wish not to dwell on.

As I made my way into the kitchen, as my usual clumsy self, kicked my own foot out from underneath myself, tripping and head butting the kitchen counter.

"Eraaaaggghhhh" was another attractive response from my attractive self.

Nate was almost on the ground laughing. "Shut up Nate." I said smiling slightly. I knew that in a few minutes a purpling bruise would begin to appear on my forehead.

I stood up and looked over to Nate who was still laughing that musical laughter of his "Y-yo-u j-ust… Ahaha" he laughed, he was lucky to get you and just out.

Soon after he recovered but still had a toothy grin on his face showing of his movie star perfect teeth. _How are his teeth like that? _ I thought.

"Hey Natey boy, pass the bacon please would you?" I asked. He obliged sliding the plate over. I love bacon.

After I ate breakfast, I went to the bathroom and put make up over my already purpling bruise. I pulled my battered converse on, grabbed my backpack and headed out the door.

Before I went down the stairs, I heard Nate call out to me. I turned and saw him walking to me with a paper bag. "What's in the paper bag?" I asked, cautiously reaching for the bag that he was handing me. "It's some lunch, I got up early and made you three peanut butter and jelly sandwiches" he said. "Why thank you Rosie" I said sarcastically "You're very welcome Jazzie" he replied. My face fell, the only people who called me 'Jazzie' was my Mum and sister. "Ohh I am sorry" Nate said. "No it's okay" I said "I need to get over it and move on"

"You best be off if you want to be on time for school" Nate told me. We did our weird little handshake which was a modified 'bro' shake, and I left.

~.~

I have been dreading school lately, not because I don't really have any friends, or because most people hate me for apparently killing 2 very popular people. But because of the new who arrived about five months ago

He was Jake Park. Possible one of the most beautiful boys I had ever seen, the dark brown hair, strong jaw line, blue eyes that reflected the sky and a smile that made every girl (and some guys) drool over him. In all ways possible, he was perfect, meaning he was the most popular guys, with the most popular slut as his girlfriend.

I hated him.

Not for that, but for, let's say, a little run in that went very badly my way, because of him.

As I walked through the doors to school, the smell of, unfinished finals and exam papers and teenagers hit me.

I was walking through the halls, looking for my locker and hoping that I wouldn't have a run in with Jake, because they always end with a loud argument.

Clearly I was too busy hoping and think that I didn't see that open locker before me. I ran into it.

I need to wear my glasses 24/7. But I don't so I blame my clumsiness on that.

I looked around to see if anyone noticed, no one did, thank goodness.

_Stupid lockers, I still don't understand why they put them in the halls, and made mine on the second floor when my first two classes are on the first floor _I thought rubbing my nose that hit the locker.

Again, running into another solid figure, I looked up.

Jake and his cronies. Damn it!

"Watch where you're going, jerk!" I said in a loudish voice

"How could I when you're so short?" he said. I heard his friends snicker.

"Were you born for the very activity of pissing me off?" I asked

"Yes, is the more likely answer" he replied in his smooth voice

"How about, you go home" I made little walking leg, figures with my fingers, "and spoon with your favourite blow up d-doll" I said my slight stutter kick in at the end making me sound nervous although I wasn't, I cursed mentally.

"Nervous are you?" Jake said arrogantly "Don't worry; it's like that for all the girls."

Wow, now I was pissed.

"You know, I am going to translate that from 'Cocky bastard' to 'Incredibly pissed of Jay' It translates to, 'Please punch me in the face, I need it'" I said not my best come back.

"I'd like to see you try" He said clearly doubting me.

I decide to attack; I threw my LEFT fist at his face. He caught it in his larger hand. I smiled

"You do know my right hand is my strongest?" I reminded him

"The why'd you throw a p-" I cut him off but punching him in the gut, then for good measure kneed him in the crotch.

I smirked; he wheezed.

I pulled him down towards me, and said in his ear " Surprise attacks, painful and embarrassing, am I right?" I got a deep squeaking noise in reply.

"Miss Lewis!" A shrill voice yelled "To the principal's office!"

~.~

I didn't know we had attracted so much attention.

I decided that I should go to the office, so I did.

Waiting 20 minutes, is not a good thing for a ADHD kid, especially one like me.

After 30 seconds of sitting, the ADHD kicked in, I was fiddling and squirming around. Until the principal finally called me in, 15 minutes later.

"Jazmine, this is your third offence this year. I know what you have been going through has been hard, but all I ask of you is to not take your hurt and anger out on the other students, because of your family." Principal Aalworth said

"Don't speak of my family." I snapped.

"Okay but this time I will have to call you cousin, Nate and speak to him about you." He said almost glad.

"Don't call Nate, please, he is already worried about me enough as it is, I don't want his hair turning grey before he is 25. Please" I begged. Begging was my last resort.

"Fine but one more offence and further action will be taken, you may leave now, and don't let this happen again" He says. "I'll try" I sighed.

"No, you will" He called out behind me.

The day, from there, was pretty normal, except all the glares I received, from many people at the popular table at lunchtime while I was eating my 3 sandwiches. And yes, I do eat a lot for a person my size, and I weigh a lot, but I don't look like I do.

~.~

That night when I was going to bed, I heard weird voices beneath my window, I listened in.

"The girl, she is in apartment 10 on the second floor" said voice 1. "Okay then, what's the plan?" voice 2 asked.

"We send out monsters in to take her and the others would be handy, so them as well" said voice 1 again.

The others, what? And apartment 10 is my apartment.

_Oh-My-Gosh!_ I thought and ran out of bed before you could say 'creeper' and ran to the kitchen where I heard Nate's voice. "What do you mean they are after her?" He says in a slightly frustrated voice.

I stepped into the room, so I was visible, "Want who?" It was clear I had wondered into a meeting, Nate with what, 5 other guys.

_Oh god, I just walked in on Nate and five other guys that I don't know, wearing only a sports bra and a pair of Nate's old boxers. _I thought, I felt myself blush slightly. I wasn't going to leave until I found out what was happening.

"Oh- err, Jay" Nate started nervously. Lucky for him he was saved by to people walking in, a man in a wheel chair, and an all too familiar figure on feet. The man in the wheel chair I recognised at Mr. Brunner, a middle aged teacher at my school.

"Well you look nice this evening Jay" Said the familiar figure, Jake.

"Ohhh, Jake, I wish I could say the same to you, but unfortunately, I can't" I retorted.

"Touché" he said. I nodded hair falling in my face… I noticed a few people looking back and forth between us, confused.

I looked to Mr Brunner and smiled, "Hello Mr Brunner" He returned the smile and nodded.

Now, I looked to Nate. "Nate, why are there like, seven, people here at 11:30 at night?"

I notice he was figuring a way to stall, "Jay go put a shirt on, then we will maybe discuss this" He said..

"Why don't you put a pair of pants on then?" I said referring to his t-shirt and boxers. "And explain why there were a bunch of creepers below my window talking about a girl in apartment 10, which, by the way, is our apartment?"

Nate looked to Mr Brunner "They're already here, we have to go" He said. Mr Brunner nodded. "Jay, go to your room, get dressed, and pack things you would need for a summer camp, okay, no questions we don't have time, I promise we will explain everything once we arrive, okay?" Nate said urgently, I just nodded and left.

I went to my room and packed my big… ish backpack full of things from clothes, to valuables, and make-up to electronics.

I got changed into a pair of blue jeans and a black long sleeved shirt, put my converse on, put my hair up and left.

I made it to the kitchen, it was deserted, so I went to the lounge room and saw everyone armouring up. There were swords, daggers, bows and arrows, and body armour._ What's going on! _ I thought.

At that moment a sheathed sword was thrown into my hands "What the Shizz!" I yelled and looked up for the culprit. I saw Jake, smirking. "Time for you to armour up" he said. "Armour up? What is this, Narnia, Lord of the Rings?"I replied. "Not far from it. But we don't know what we will be up against out there, so better safe than sorry" He said dumping a couple of sheathed daggers on top… Then I felt something heavy being dropped over my shoulders. "Now what," I said turning around to see Nate putting a quiver of arrows over my shoulder.

"It's just me gods" said Nate. _Did he just say 'gods' I guess it's time to accept it, he's been driven mad. _I thought.

"Now Jay, here's what's going to happened, we will be going outside, and none of us know what we will be up against, so hear me out, use these weapons', do not hesitate to behead anything that's not human, and don't worry, I know you have had no training, but it's in your blood." Nate told me, "Great pep talk" I said sarcastically. "Really you think, I've been practicing" he replied sarcastically

"Heroes, it's time to go" Mr Brunner called _since when are we heroes_ I was stuck in the middle of the group of people taking the fire exit.

~.~

Our buildings heating system was dodgy. Very dodgy, stepping out into the halls was like getting out of a warm swimming pool on a coolish windy day. It was worse in the fire well. However, outside was a completely different story and I don't even know why I didn't wear my jacket. I was thankful for the guys surrounding me, blocking the wind from me outside.

I could sense the nervousness in them, it was clear they had no idea what they were going up against, and I don't really know either … obviously.

As we approached the mouth of the ally, at least twenty, ugly, inhuman, monstrous things walked out, blocking our exit.

At that moment, everyone drew their weapons. I on the other hand had no idea.

"Jay, draw your weapon. Remember what Nate said, don't hesitate to kill those things" Jake said leaning over and whispering into my ear.

Okay, I was scared shitless, I had no idea what was going to happen. I had no idea how to use a sword, the bow and arrow on the other hand, I could use.

At that moment, I thanked that P.E (Physical Education) teacher for taking us on that archery field trip.

I grabbed my bow and an arrow, I set the arrow on the bow as I learnt, drew back, aimed and held it there, and it still shot. In my defence, I was shaky and nervous but not intended to shoot that arrow, yet.

The arrow headed where I was aiming, to an unattractive snake woman thing. It hit her neck area part, thing; she collapsed into a pile of ash _weird _I thought.

All the people looked to me, "Hey, you said not to hesitate, was that hesitation? No it was not," I said defensively, holding my hands up.

I pulled another arrow, set it on the bow, this time; I did not shoot until someone called, "Attack".

Everyone went forward into battle; I on the other hand awkwardly shot another snake lady. Eventually, there were fewer monsters, but more were coming to me. I was forced to abandon my bow after running out of arrows, and resorting to the sword Jake gave me.

I was good, for a beginner.

It when I was fighting a booger-like monster, I saw Jake's sword knocked out of his hand by a 2-metre tall thing with six hands. I defeated the booger thing and ran towards the six-handed thing, it didn't notice me until I cut two of its hands off. It went crazy. It swung bloody stumps of hands at me. I managed to roll and get behind the giant, stabbing it in the back twice.

The monster disintegrated to ash before me. I looked over to see Jake crawling to retrieve his sword, knifey thing. I jogged towards him.

"Dude, are you okay" I asked quickly, noticing the graze and cuts down his arm.

"Just peachy" He said smartly. What an asshole.

Just then, most of the monsters were gone, but around the corner two deadly looking women, their skin was green and scaly (Jake went to help someone with a bigger booger thing).

They were head straight for me. Each grabbing two knives out of their sheaths on their backs. I nearly peed my pants. I got a longer knife, that Jake gave me, out and held it and my sword as I have seen in Lord of the Ring, Narnia and Star Wars.

The second they reached me, they viciously attacked. I barely managed to deflect their swings. Adrenalin pumped threw my veins.

I decided it was time for me counter their attacks. I strike, they blocked, and then I noticed on each scale, there was an intricate design of a snake, not one I have ever seen. When my sword and or knife struck one of their knives, one of the designs popped out as a real snake, and bit me.

7 snake bites later, I had taken one of the snake ladies out, but I guess the snakes were poisonous, because I could tell I was weakening, so could the snake thing.

I swung at the monster; she stopped my strike, again. This time it was different, she whispered something in a language I could not understand, and two larger snakes emerged from her skin… Errh scales, and bite me. I was already seeing dark spots in my vision. The snake swung at me, I deflected it weakly with my knife.

Searing pain spread through my body. She stabbed me in the ribs I only deflected on knife. _The bitch stabbed me _I thought angrily. I was not going to yell out in pain. I was angry, very angry.

With what little strength I could gather while holding my wound, I grabbed a smaller dagger, and threw it at her, stabbing her square in the forehead. She turned to ask.

I whimpered as I fell to the ground taking a lot of the impact out on my head.

Darkness began to cover my vision, the last thing I saw were two pairs of feet running towards me.

The last thing I heard was my name.

The last thing I felt was a pair of strong arms pick me up gently.

Then everything was gone, I was taken from the waking world, by the soft winds of unconsciousness.

_I think I am dead_.

**I am no good at cliffies... Ohh well. I hope you alll enjoyed thins. Remember I am no good at writing stories, but I should hopefully get better xD Okay, this time, could you pretty, pretty please review, I will give you a, errh, virtual ah, erh, can of umm Sprite? I really wanna know if my shoddy story is any good. PLEAAASE, I beg of you . neeeeeeeeeeh.**

**REVIEW FRIENDS!**

**TheSpecialChild :D xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, Unfortunately this is just a note.. I Have decided that I am gonna rewrite this story, I didn't let enough in in the prologue and stuff. The newer version with be called 'A Reoccurring O****ccurrence'... There will be a few changes, The characters looks, how her family died and I will be introducing Jazmine's twin in the prologue, I was originally going to wait for the last few chapters of their 'adventure' but it would not have worked. If there are more changes I will be sure to say something in the first few chapters, so be sure to read the authors notes for the first few chapters...  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 1 WILL BE UP WITHIN THE HOUR! CHAPTER 2 WILL TAKE LONGER :)**

**Sorry guys, but thanks.**

**TheSpecialChild. xx (:**


End file.
